The Stuff in My Head! Drabbles
by GamerFTW
Summary: Drabbles about random people from the Ace Attorney series. Different ratings so be carful.
1. Moth

**Hey! I started writing these shorts in a friends house but I can't make them any longer so I'll just upload them as drabbles. They're basically about anyone and anything that was in my head at the time! And they're so much easier to update. :) I'll take requests if anyone wants me to do one. Most of these are around 100 words or less. Enjoy! ;)**

**And I don't own anything. I am not the CEO of Capcom! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>Nick and Maya.

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>It fluttered from his wallet. He hadn't been paid for his last few cases. But was only realising now that he was broke. He refused to look up. Refused to look at the disappointment etched onto her face. It would break him.<p>

But he was made look, after hearing her soft laughter. She was chasing it. The moth. All around the room without a care in the world. Like she had just forgotten about her latest burger request.

But whether she had actually forgotten or was just pretending, he didn't know. But he was grateful anyway.


	2. Teddy

**Second chapter! Here we go. Remember requests taken! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>Mr Nick/Pearl

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>He could tell she was worried. Her fingernails bitten down to the end. It wasn't like she didn't understand. The voice had made it pretty clear. Maya had been kidnapped.<p>

He hadn't found many clues that night. Sitting here in the office made him feel useless. And her sobs didn't make him feel any better. He sat down beside her. Burying her head in his shirt, she cried harder.

"Pearls. This bear promised me he'd keep Maya safe, as long as he could stay with you." He handed her a small teddy bear. One from Corrida's room. He hoped it would calm her down.

It did. Within a few minutes she had stopped crying and had fallen into a deep sleep on the sofa. All the time cradling the soft teddy bear close to her chest.


	3. Denial

**Characters: **Maggey/Gumshoe

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>He had felt it before. The first time he had seen her in handcuffs. He denied it down to the ground. There was no way she did it. In his eyes she was perfect. Like a brand new trench coat. No marks whatsoever. And yet here she was. Sitting behind the filthy glass for the second time in her short life.<p>

She said it's because she's cursed. 'Unlucky', as she put it. And maybe she was. But he would never admit it. He may not be able to change her situation. But if he lived in denial, if he denied the evidence existed, her chances seemed a lot better.

And if hers seemed better, so did his.


	4. Shirt

**Whoo! Number four! I'm still having trouble writing a Mia/Diego drabble. :( Advice welcome! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> Nick/Maya

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>He loved his suit. He always had. He loved looking respectable to all those around him. The years he didn't wear it made him feel insignificant. He loved how the royal blue material gave off a sense of authority in court. And the red tie matched with the crisp, white shirt so well.<p>

But that crisp, white shirt that had looked so well on him was now draped around her body as she walked out of the bedroom. And he had to admit, it seemed to look a lot better on her.


	5. Coffee

**Yay! Mia/Diego! Finally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>Mia/Diego

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>She was sick of it. She was never really a coffee drinker in the first place. But now she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the taste of it. Or the smell. The smell of him.<p>

He was like those people that start to smell like their pet after living with them. Except it wasn't a pet. It was coffee. And from here he kind of looked like a cup of coffee. His dark skin in contrast to his red shirt. He had to be on his seventh cup already. And it was only 11 a.m. He must never sleep.

"Kitten. Why are you staring?"

She just turned away, red as a tomato. And he took a sip of coffee triumphantly.


	6. Smell

**This one's a bit strange. But this pairing is a bit strange in general! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>Miles/Franziska

**Rating: **M (maybe not but you never know)

* * *

><p>It was the smell that nearly knocked him out. Vodka. Burning his nostrils each time he took a breath. But he didn't care. It was not the main issue.<p>

He found her in the kitchen. A bottle in her hand; more lay strewn across the floor. He knelt down, avoiding the shards surrounding her. She didn't stir, but he stayed anyway. Carefully he took the bottle from her grasp. She was in a state, and she needed him.

She fell against him. But he wasn't bothered by the smell anymore. Where she had fallen made it so that he could only smell her. And he loved her smell.


	7. Back

**One of my favourite chapters so far. Much happier than the last one. ;) Thanks to all those who reviewed and what-not. Let me know how I do. Requests taken!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nick/Maya

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>He loved that she was back. The office hadn't felt like home in over seven years. But now it was like she had never left. Her stuff laid out all around the place. Her smell hung fresh on his sheets.<p>

She hadn't changed. If anything she looked better. Their break apart had made her into something even more beautiful than before. And she was his. He would never let her go.

And she would never leave.


	8. German

**Hey. New chapter! ;) But I could really do with some ideas! Anything at all. Just tell me and I'll write something about it! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>Miles/Franziska

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>Miles Edgeworth had never been good at languages. He may have been a smart child, but when it came to languages there was just something about the whole thing he despised. To him it just wasn't logical. Sure, he was fluent in German. But he had no choice in that matter. Learn it well or be beaten by Manfred. This just enhanced his distaste for languages.<p>

"Sie sind sehr ärgerlich, Miles Edgeworth!"

So it was surprising that whenever she spoke it, he found himself smiling unintentionally.

A smile which was swiftly wiped off by a well-placed whip to the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>German translation:<strong> You are very annoying, Miles Edgeworth! (Taken from Google translator. I have no idea if it's correct!)


	9. Walking

**Hey. Another chapter. Just threw this together today so I'm still trying to think of one for Trucy/Apollo and Trucy/Pearl(Neither are romance). Any other pairings, no matter how random, just tell me and I'll write about them. Eventually! ;)**

**Thanks and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nick/Maya

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>People would always ask him why he didn't have a drivers licence. To them it seemed like he was the only person in the world without one, like it was an inconvenience to them that he walked everywhere.<p>

But he would just smile, scratch the back of his head and tell them it wasn't a problem. And it was true. He didn't mind walking anywhere as long as she was there beside him.


	10. Stuck

**Hey! Here we go. Requested by Naoko Suki. Such a fun pairing! I hope you like it! It was fun to write. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Franziska/Gumshoe

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>Why didn't she take the stairs? She usually takes the stairs. But not this time. Not when that foolishly foolish fool of a detective is struggling to hold the elevator doors open for her.<p>

Of course she would get stuck in such a small space with him. She would rather be here with anyone else, even Miles. But no. It was just her and Scruffy alone for what seemed like an eternity. And he was really starting to get on her nerves, if that was even possible.

"Um Sir, wh…"

"For the last time Scruffy, NO! I do not want to play Go Fish!"

"Oh. Ok. What about Snap?"

And he wonders why he gets whipped.


	11. Hair

**Wow! I did not mean to go that long and not update this but I couldn't come up with any ideas. Still trying to think of Pearl/Trucy and Apollo/Trucy drabbles. Anyways, I wrote this to try and get my mind working again but I don't know what to think of it. I'm not used to writing these two so forgive me! ;)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong> Miles/Kay

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p>She didn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't like it would drastically change things. In her opinion he was completely over-reacting. It was only a suggestion. Although she probably could have left out the "but it makes you look feminine" part.<p>

But she wasn't going to let it go. Faradays never give up, especially Kay. She would succeed in getting the infamous Miles Edgeworth to cut his hair.

Although, now that she thought about it, it could just be the pink suit that gives off the feminine vibe.


	12. Chess

**I don't know what the hell is wrong with me lately! I'm sorry for not updating anything! But I'm working on it! ;) But here's this drabble anyways until I get back in the zone! ;) Enjoy! And requests will be granted(eventually!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Apollo/Trucy

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>He stared at the board, palms sweating and hair just about ready to collapse onto his face. His power couldn't help him now. Not in this situation. Not against her. She knew exactly how it all worked.<p>

Carefully, he lifted the knight and placed it onto the black square.

"Check!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms triumphantly, finally gaining the upper-hand.

She looked around, having become tired of the game long ago. With one quick glance at the board, she placed her queen on the adjacent square.

"Check-mate" she yawned.

And that's when his hair finally gave in to the forces of gravity.


	13. Mommy

**Ugh. Back to school this week. Although I think I'll update more because I'll be motivated from school. But that will only happen if I don't come home and pass out for a couple of hours! ;) Oh! And thanks to those who have read and/or reviewed so far! You people are awesome! ;)**

**Anyway. Enjoy! Review!(optional but appreciated) Request!(again, optional but appreciated)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>Nick/Trucy

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>She looked at him as she sat at the kitchen table. She has known him for over four years. And for those four years it has just been the two of them.<p>

But she can't figure out why. It's not like he's a horrible person. He did take her in without really knowing her. He's good looking, at least from what the girls at school say. Sure his fashion sense is a little off but there's a suit somewhere in the apartment.

"Yeah so I was thinking burge… what are you staring, Trucy?"

"Oh, sorry daddy. I was just thinking Pearl was right about what she said the other day."

"Hehe. And what was that?"

"Just that you and Master Maya would make the perfect couple. We agreed that you two are hopelessly lonely and she said something about special someones. Besides, I need a new mommy" she said calmly, skipping from the kitchen to watch TV.

Phoenix just stood, to shocked to remember what he was doing.

_So. Maya's hopelessly lonely, eh? _A smile creeping onto his face at this thought.


	14. Mourning

**Happy P/M Day everybody! Here's a drabble I wrote but it's not really to happy. Kind of bittersweet. :D And now that I'm back writing I can feel some new ideas coming up in my mind! Lets hope school isn't too bad so I get time to write! :D Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>She just stared. It was all she could do. She didn't like coming here and so only chose to do it a few times a year. Her birthday, Christmas and now, Sept 5th.<p>

The cold wind blew through the cemetery and nipped at her cheeks. But she wouldn't be staying long. She never did.

They never did. She let go of his hand and gently knelt down to place the flowers onto the grave, beside a smaller bunch, most likely from Mr Armando.

Then she felt it. The hot tears she had fought so hard to hold back, falling down her face one after the other.

And there he was. Already on his knees, arms wrapped around her, holding her as she cried into his chest.

He would always be there for her.


	15. Stomachs

**Again! Happy P/M day! Double update! I feel like a ninja! :D This one is happier than the last one but it's a bit strange! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Phoenix was amazed. He had left the office that morning to run a few errands, leaving Maya in the kitchen eating a large bowl of cereal.<p>

Upon his return he noticed she was then eating some toast. "Classic Maya" he said to himself.

Later he went in for a shower and once he got out he saw Maya eating some chicken. Two things amazed him. The first was that she was still eating. The second was that he was pretty sure there wasn't that much food in the apartment since he hadn't gone shopping.

So as he got changed he decided to question Maya and her eating habits.

Leaving his bedroom he entered the living room to find her enjoying a nice chunk of ice-cream.

"Maya. Can I ask you something? And I need you to answer me honestly." He said.

"Sure Nick! What's up?" She said puzzled.

"Ok." He said, tightening his fingers around the magatama inside his pocket. "How is it even scientifically possible for you to eat that much food?"

"Ha! Nick I told you before. I have four stomachs."

Phoenix just stared, too bewildered by the fact that no psyche-locks appeared after her statement.


	16. Christmas

**Hey! So I wrote this because we took down our decorations today! :( But the good thing is I'm kinda back into the writing thing! It's kinda one of my unofficial resolutions! We'll see how long it lasts! :) Anyway guys, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>Nick/Maya

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>Taking down Christmas decorations was a pain in the ass for most. Of course taking down the Christmas decorations at the Wright and Co. Law Offices was just as fun as Christmas day itself.<p>

As Nick attempted to take the decorations off the tree, Maya would always put them back on. As Nick tried to fold the tree to put it back in its box, the tree decided to become too large for its box. And finally as Nick vigorously tried to untangle Maya from the tinsel, she somehow managed to become even more tangled.

So for some, like Nick, it was blessing and curse to take the decorations down.

Blessing because things could get back to normal.

Curse because, until she was bought a burger, Maya would mope around calling him a Scrooge.


	17. Hangover

**This is ridiculous! I'm so sorry everyone! But I'm back. I promise. To anyone who cares I will update as frequently as possible! :) Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nick/Maya

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>Nick went to grab a bucket or the basin from the sink and place it beside her. Anything that would make sure she didn't ruin the sofa.<p>

She just laid there, arm over her eyes, occasionally moaning to let him know she was still alive.

To him it was funny. He could keep up with Larry and Mile's level of drinking. Maya, on the other hand, couldn't.

But he supposed it had been her first major night out with the guys.

So, being the good guy he was, he decided not to lecture her about drinking too much. Instead he helped her nurse her hangover.

And saved the lecture for the following day.


	18. Sick

**I'm not sure about this one. I liked the idea but writing it I thought it was confusing. Let me know! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Miles/Franziska

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>AHHHH… AHHHHHH….. AHHHHHHH-CHHHHHOOOOOOOO!<p>

Miles just stared, wide-eyed. _Did she just?_

"Miles Edgeworth, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing. My apologies." He turned back to his work. Maybe he imagined it.

AHHHH… AHHHHHH….. AHHHHHHH-CHHHHHOOOOOOOO!

"Ah-ha! You did sneeze. You're sick."

"Don't be so foolish! Von Karmas don't get sick. I merely just sneezed. Twice."

**_One week later_**

"I've been told to stay in bed. You'll have to bring me my things from work."

He sighed. "Fine. Oh by the way, I thought you said Von Karmas don't get sick?"

"Of course we get sick! Everybody gets sick! What a foolishly foolish statement to come out of your foolis..."

He left before she could finish. He'd heard this speech before, every year at this time when she got "sick".


End file.
